camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Camp Jupiter
Camp Rome is the Roman counterpart of Camp Half-Blood. The Roman demigods and their activities director Lupa know the gods by their Roman counterparts. Its entrance is a service tunnel near the main Caldecott Tunnel in San Francisco. History After the fall of Troy in ancient times, Aeneas the demigod son of Venus led the Trojans into exile in Italy founding a new civilization which eventually became Rome. Their culture became more disciplined, militaristic, and warlike which the gods eventually adopted; producing demigods different from those conceived by their Greek aspects. A rivalry developed between Greek and Roman which subsequently lead to many conflicts over the millennia. The last of these wars mirrored the mortal's civil war of the 1860s. Because of the tremendous death toll, the gods decided to completely separate their children to avoid further bloodshed by weaving the Mist so thickly that the two rival groups forgot each other and would ensure that it would remain so ever since. Chiron, Lupa, and most likely others who also knew of this swore upon the River Styx never to speak of it. Even after Hera/Juno had violated the agreement by revealing Jason Grace to the Greeks and Percy Jackson to the Romans, Chiron wanted to keep this promise. He broke it, only when he was forced to tell the story to the campers during a War Council meeting. The campers are more disciplined, formal, and warlike like their gods. Lupa is a harsh trainer who detests the weak and respects only the strong. In addition, campers are not only comprised of demigods but also legacies or descendants of demigods. Known campers The Roman demigods are sent by their parents at a certain age to a building known as the Wolf House where they are found by Lupa. If she judges them worthy, she takes them to the Roman camp where they are eventually marked with the symbol of their godly parent and the initials SPQR. For each year they stay, they receive a bar line underneath their tattoos similar to the Greek demigods who get a bead to their necklaces every year they spend at Camp Half-Blood. *'Jason Grace' - Son of Jupiter *'Reyna' - Daughter of Bellona *'Octavian' - legacy of Apollo *'Bobby' - unknown *'Dakota' - Son of Bacchus *'Gwen' - Daughter of Mercury *'Hank' *'Jacob' *'Larry' - legacy of Vulcan *'Julia' - legacy of Mercury *'Michael Varus' (unknown status: persumably deceased) *'Joshua' - Son of Mercury (Deceased) *'Walter' - Legacy of unknown god or goddess *'Henrietta' - Daughter of Victoria *'Royce' - Son of Fortuna, joined the archer of Apollo in the 1950's *'Casey' - Son of Disciplina, joined the archers of Apollo in the 1890's *'Maximus'-Son of EVANDER *'Edward Hunton'-Son of Jupiter *'Alden'-Son of Venus *'Connor' Son of Mars Roman Gods *Jupiter Optimus Maximus *Juno Moneta *Mars Ultor *'Phoebus' Apollo *Minerva *Ceres *Vesta *Neptune *Pluto *Diana *Venus *Mercury *Vulcan *Bacchus Other Gods *Bellona *Somnus *Cupid *Terminus Structural society Praetors The praetors are the two elected leaders of Camp Jupiter. Current Praetors *'Reyna' - First Cohort / Daughter of Bellona *'Jason Grace' - Fifth Cohort / Son of Jupiter Former Praetors *'Percy Jackson' - Fifth Cohort / Son of Poseidon *'Royce' - Third Cohort / Son of Fortuna *'Michael Varus' - Fifth Cohort Cohorts Like the cabins of Camp Half-Blood, cohorts are where the campers are divided and placed in. There are five cohorts. Each cohort has 4 barracks of 10 bunks. The first and second cohort are the most esteemed while the fifth is considered to be the least honored. Campers traditionally receive their place in the cohorts through family reference letters but also can be given acceptance by a centurion's personal recommendation. First Cohort Called the pride of Camp Jupiter, the First Cohort takes campers with the best reference letters. Second Cohort Like the First Cohort, the Second Cohort take campers with the best recommendation letters though it may not be as esteemed as the first. Third Cohort Little is known about the Third Cohort. Fourth Cohort Little is known about the Fourth Cohort. Their animal is the wolf. Fifth Cohort The campers with the worst or no reference letters join the Fifth Cohort. They were the most esteemed Cohort until they lost the Eagle in the 1980's. As Jason became a praetor, he was bringing back the honor of the cohort, until he switched camps. Fortunately, the fifth is redeemed when Percy Jackson, Hazel Lavesque, and Frank Zhang brought the Eagle back. Centurions Centurions, like the Head Counselors at Camp Half Blood, are the leaders of the cohorts. They serve as the Senators at the Senate House. *'Frank Zhang' - Fifth Cohort - son of Mars *'Gwen' - Fifth Cohort, daughter of Mercury *'Casey' - Third Cohort - son of Disciplina Senators 10 Senators are elected yearly. To qualify you must be at camp for 5 years. Senators go to discuss problems that arise. They include the Centurions of the Camp, along with the Praetors. The only known Senator that wasn't a Centurion or a Praetor in the books was Nico di Angelo, who served as Pluto's ambassador. Probatio Probatio are campers who have not yet proven themselves. To prove themselves they need to have done a year service or prove themselves with an act of valor to become a full member of Fulminata legionnaires Although an official name for these demigods has not been found, the legionnaires are those who have passed Probatio and are now official members of Fulminata Locations of Camp Rome Fields of Mars New Rome Temple Hill Category:Places Category:Camp Rome Category:Camp Grounds Category:Camps